


8.Blushing

by w_hope



Series: KHR Flufftober 2020 [8]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: (because i humbly propose we canonize this tag too), (ish?), (this isn't two ideas in one is it?), Alternate Universe - Canon, Blushing, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Daily Life Arc, Denial of Feelings, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Minor or Background Lambo Bovino, Minor or Background Yamamoto Takeshi, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, POV Third Person, Romantic Fluff, Tsuna Can't Even Anymore-No One Else Gives a Single Shit, Tsundere Gokudera Hayato, dumbasses in love are too dumbass to confront their feelings, everyone else do, tsuna do NOT like to see it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_hope/pseuds/w_hope
Summary: Ryohei blurts out some really harmless words, really. Gokudera still has a hard time processing them.
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Sasagawa Ryouhei
Series: KHR Flufftober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945450
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Gokudera’s cigarette falls from his mouth, rolls on the low table, and disappears under it. He gapes at Ryohei across from him.  
  
“What… did you say?”  
  
Tsuna lowers his eyes, and focuses on his modeling clay like he never focused on anything else before. Here they go again.  
  
Gokudera looks like a deer caught in head lights, but Ryohei _also_ looks like a deer caught in head lights, and he wonders what would be the car in this situation.  
  
Ah, silly him. Of course it’s Ryohei’s blurted words.

Now if he could actually _address_ them instead of acting like nothing is happening, as if it isn’t _obvious_ he’s the one being talked to.  
  
Yamamoto nudges his foot under the table, and he removes his modeling clay from the table pointedly. Tsuna immediately does the same, a burst of gratefulness overtaking him.  
  
His elf only starts to take form after all.  
  
Lambo laughs, loud and obnoxious. He points at Gokudera, about to say something that will make everything worse, Tsuna is sure of that.  
  
He snatches him by his tail, and covers his mouth with both of his hands.  
  
“Don’t you _dare_.”  
  
Lambo goes limp in his arms, understandably so. The _look_ Ryohei shot him was quite terrifying.  
  
“What—what did you say?”  
  
Gokudera blushes, and blushes, and _blushes_. Ryohei isn't doing any better, crushing his modeling clay in his hands, his face red, red, _red_.  
  
Now _really_ looked like the time they could use Yamamoto’s jokes to lighten the mood. Tsuna tries to give him the hint with insistent looks, but of course, _of course_ Yamamoto enjoys himself too much to notice.  
  
“Are you deaf?” Reborn says from his hammock. “He said—”  
  
Ryohei punches the table, and it splits in two. “ _ **Extreme!**_ ”  
  
Tsuna jumps to his feet. “Onii-san, what are you _doing_? The table!”  
  
“Sawada,” he bellows, not even looking at him, not looking at anyone in the room, “this was extremely fun, but I have to go now. See you all in school.”  
  
He spins around, grabs his bag, and makes for the door.  
  
Yamamoto tackles him to the ground.  
  
He laughs. “Senpai, it would be mean to run away now. Gokudera is waiting for an answer after all.” Ryohei laughs harder, and struggles wildly. Yamamoto holds on strong. “Come on Senpai, be an _extreme_ man!”  
  
Tsuna’s eyes flick warily between Ryohei and Gokudera. The shade of red on their face simply _does not look healthy_ _at all_ , and it actually seems to deepen.  
  
“I said—” Tsuna gasps. Lambo giggles. Ryohei clenches his fists, stares hard at the floor.  
  
He rises up abruptly, and sends Yamamoto flying back. Straight into Tsuna’s TV. The screen cracks.  
  
“ _Onii-san!_ ”  
  
“I said you’re as cute as your Mount Fuji modeling clay!” Ryohei screams at the top of his voice.  
  
Lambo slips from his hands to roll down on the floor, laughing hysterically. Yamamoto grins from ear to ear, his shoulders shaking.  
  
Tsuna feels _so_ incredibly embarrassed for Gokudera.  
  
He side-eyes him slowly, and startles when he abruptly stands.  
  
“Tenth.”  
  
“Y—yes, Gokudera-kun?”  
  
“Thank you for welcoming me in your house. I have to go now.”  
  
Gokudera bows stiffly. He lights another cigarette, lights up a mini dynamite, and throws it at the window.  
  
“What are you _**doing**_?”  
  
Gokudera jumps out the window. Ryohei runs out of the room, swings the door so hard it stays stuck into the wall.  
  
“Octopus-Head, wait for me to the extreme!” He slams the front door shut, and Tsuna swears the house shakes.  
  
Lambo finds a way to laugh even harder in the silence that follows.  
  
Yamamoto chuckles, dusting himself off. “They’re so cute, aren’t they?”  
  
“They destroyed my room!” Tsuna falls on his knees, and resists the urge to smash his head against the floor. Lucky as he is, a piece of glass will _just_ _have_ to find its way to his brain.  
  
“They really did, didn’t they?” Reborn says, thoughtful.  
  
Dread takes over Tsuna’s heart.  
  
He snaps his head up just in time to see him pull the trigger. His wardrobe blows up.  
  
“That’s _my_ role Dame-Tsuna. Don’t let your Guardians forget it.”  
  
Tsuna cries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This dumbasses in love were so fun to write adfghjkl! And they _do_ apologize to Tsuna for destroying his room.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Any and all review are appreciated. Thank you for reading!
> 
> \--- w_h


	2. Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some thoughts/headcanons I have about this verse.

  * I feel like it was love at first sight, but not at the same time.



  * Gokudera watches Ryohei fights against Tsuna in their boxing match, and goes like “Hold the fuck on, _what_ did my heart just do???”.

  * Ryohei notices how Gokudera gives his all in the Pole Knocking battle, and how good he does in the ensuing free for all, and goes like “Oh. Now _that’s_ what I call an extreme man!”.

  * And then they _instantly_ fall in the deepest level of denial there is.

  * But here’s the thing: _they’re so incredibly_ _ **bad**_ _at it_.




* * *

  * They always break into an argument for literally anything and everything because how the _hell_ else are they supposed to start a conversation with each other?? Like normal people???

  * Tsuna _wishes_ they would.

  * They know everything there is to know about each other.

  * Kyoko will talk about an upcoming competition of Ryohei’s, and Gokudera will tell you when it will happen, and where, and against whom.

  * Tsuna will wonder about Gokudera being late to school, and Ryohei will tell him it’s the morning where he refill his stock of dynamite, or the morning where he makes a detour by the temple to investigate about U.M.A.s.

  * And they try so hard to not, you know, _care_ about each other, but they so obviously _do_. It’s a bit insulting for the others how they’re convinced they didn’t notice really.

  * Like, Gokudera literally never smoke around Ryohei anymore after he made it pretty clear he didn’t like it.

  * And Ryohei starts having chewing gum with him at all times so Gokudera doesn’t have to fight so hard against his urge of a cigarette when he’s around him.




* * *

  * All in all, mutual pining with a _ridiculous_ amount of denial. _Not_ obliviousness— _ **denial**_.

  * And Hibari is so _sick_ of their bullshit. He straight up turns around when he spots the two together, and doesn’t look back.

  * And Yamamoto roots for them hard but doesn’t do anything to help because he’s too entertained by them.

  * And Reborn never passes a chance to embarrass the two, of course not.

  * And Tsuna is so _done_ with them, he just wants them to kiss already. When he just so happens to walk by the temple, he religiously stops every time to pray for them.




* * *

  * And sometimes there are blessed moments like this where they just stumble head first in their feelings entirely accidentally, and you’d _think_ it’d help move their relationship along.

  * It doesn’t.

  * Ryohei chases Gokudera across the whole town for hours, and they end up sharing a drink at sunset in the most awkward, not-a-date but definitely-kind-of a-date-too.

  * They do _not_ talk about what happened.




**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Any and all review are appreciated. Thank you for reading!
> 
> \--- w_h


End file.
